old_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Archibald Van Wolff
Archibald Van Wolff jest emerytowanym wojskowym dowódcą ze Spartan Commando, który w 2115 roku, poproszony przez IGORa, zgodził się stanąć na czele C.A.D. - OldTownowych sił policyjnych. To cyniczny, pozbawiony poczucia humoru weteran, który prawo i moralność stawia ponad wszystko inne, choć zdecydowanie nie jest służbistą, a uczciwość traktuje jako walutę - "bądź uczciwy wobec mnie, to ja będę uczciwy wobec ciebie." Surowy i nierzadko zacięty, ale sprawiedliwy. Gdy ktoś jest winny to dla komendanta nie ma znaczenia kim jest ten człowiek - potężnym przywódcą, czy zwykłym wędrowcem - wyrok zostanie wykonany. Historia Van Wolff urodził się w 2062 roku i jest bezpośrednim potomkiem przedwojennego rodu arystokratów, których majątek od wieków opierał się na żyznej ziemi. W 2028 roku część tej ziemi została wydzierżawiona przez Piotra Słodzińskiego, późniejszego potentata przemysłu cukrowego. Kiedy na początku lat 40. XXI w. imperium cukrowe Słodzińskiego uczyniło go najbogatszym Polakiem, odkupił on pola uprawne dzierżawione od Van Wolffów za sumę tak ogromną, że automatycznie każdy Van Wolff stał się drugim najbogatszym Polakiem. Dobrze zainwestowana fortuna pozwoliła rodzinie Van Wolff przeżyć późniejszą wojnę nuklearną we własnym dobrze ukrytym i wyposażonym bunkrze przeciwatomowym. Archibald był w tym czasie jedynie nastolatkiem, jednak zdążył odebrać już większość klasycznej edukacji, którą mógł w relatywnym spokoju dokończyć za bezpiecznymi murami rodzinnego bunkra. W 2095 roku bunkier został znaleziony przez wędrowców i wielokrotne próby jego otwarcia, choć nieudane, uszkodziły część systemów na tyle, że rodzina Van Wolff, lub to co z niej zostało, musiała opuścić bezpieczne schronienie i wyjść na Pustkowie. Archibald szybko odkrył prawa panujące w nowym świecie i wykorzystując rzadkie dobra wyniesione z rodzinnego bunkra zaczął tworzyć siatkę wpływów i niewielkie interesy, które skutecznie unikały uwagi większych frakcji i gangów. Wiedzał też, że jego rodzina nie była jedyną na tyle bogatą, by pozwolić sobie na prywatny bunkier, zaczął więc poszukiwania innych jemu podobnych. W ten sposób spotkał Gustawa von Kachel i Aleksandrę Trzebiatowską - dwoje ostatnich potomków polskich rodów szlacheckich. Razem z nimi stworzył podwaliny Spartan Commando. W roku 2097 poślubił Aleksandrę, a w 2098 przyszła na świat ich córka - Hanna. Przez kolejną dekadę Van Wolff i von Kachel nadzorowali finansowaną przez Spartan Commando odbudowę linii kolejowej, która miała połączyć Tricity z Sediną, a tym samym umożliwić swobodny handel. Obaj dowodzili małymi oddziałami, których zadaniem była eliminacja grupek bandytów i raidersów obozujących na drodze linii kolejowej. Im dalej posuwały się prace tym większe trudności SC napotykało przed swoją drogą, głównym problemem zaś okazywały się frakcje zamieszkujące Sedinę, których interesy nie były zgodne - jedne chciały linii kolejowej, inne nie, a jeszcze inne rządały absurdalnych opłat za możliwość pociągnięcia linii przez ich ziemie. Van Wolff sugerował zmianę trasy w kierunku Postnania, jednak von Kachel uparł się na trasę do Sediny, twierdząc, że dogadał się z nieprzychylnymi frakcjami, a pozostałe po prostu wybił zwiększonymi siłami sprowadzonymi spod Warszawy. w 2107 roku, kiedy po latach trasa była już niemal na ukończeniu, Van Wolff otrzymał wiadomość, że Bounty Hunters otrzymali nagrodę za głowy jego rodziny. Natychmiast opuścił stanowisko i udał się do Tricity, jednak było już za późno. Aleksandra i Hanna nie żyły. Był to odwet frakcji z Sediny, które zostały rzekomo kupione przez Gustawa von Kachel. Archibald van Wolff nigdy potem nie był taki sam. Nie szukał zemsty, przeszedł jedynie na emeryturę, pustkę wypełnił alkoholem i zaszył się w swojej posiadłości. Nigdy nie wybaczył Gustawowi, uważając że ten go zawiódł, a jedynie Van Wolff zapłacił cenę. Pod koniec 2114 roku przyszła do Archibalda wiadomość od niejakiego IGORa. Wiadomość, która oferowała nowy sens w życiu. Przekucie lata doświadczeń w dowodzeniu w pokój miasta, które wyrosło dzięki jego pracy, jego linii kolejowej. Może OldTown to nie takie złe miejsce na początek reszty życia? Słynne cytaty *''Wyjdź.'' *''Nie.'' Kategoria:Postacie fabularne Kategoria:C.A.D.